Camp Pop
by AUOH
Summary: A fire has burned down Camp Pop, now the high-class, spoiled campers are forced to share a camp with the ones they hate, the ones they are repulsed by, the students of Camp Rock. Oh the drama!


**Hey my lovely readers, if you enjoyed FENDERBENDER, i surely hope you'll enjoy this!  
This is an original creation, brought to you two days before the premiere of CAMP ROCK!  
Now surely after the movie debuts, this story will seem completely incorrect, characters will be different etc.  
But that's fine- I won't change it.  
OCS Liz, Amanda, Pete, Elle and there will be a lot more.  
So after the movie please don't stop reading:)  
-A**

Liz had her pink and white bag hung over her shoulder. Her over-sized white chanel sunglasses were sitting on her nose. Her and four of her friends sat staring at the camp, she was cringing, and her friends were simply disgusted. Camp Rock, how disgusting, there was nothing professional about standing on stage with a guitar and throwing your hair around, also, why would you want to tangle it?

"Liz, let's go!" Amanda, one of Camp Pop's leaders shouted at the glaring blonde. Liz rolled her eyes, knowing well that Amanda couldn't see, she glanced at her friends and nodded towards the doors and they followed her.

Entering the camp was a whole other story. It was plain, it was bland and it was boring. There were students everywhere, some tapping drumsticks on anything hard enough to make sound, some playing air guitar, lame and others just dancing around and laughing with their friends, how immature, camp is about work, not play, work. As the students of Pop walked past the students of Rock, sneers were being shot left and right.

Liz took off her sunglasses as a short guy tripped in front of her. She placed them on her head and glared, "Um, excuse me?" she glared. The boy spun around and swallowed, then darted away, "You see girls, " Liz sighed, turning and facing her friends, "There are camps like ours, all work, all talent and extremely amazing results and there are camps like," she stopped and ripped the drumsticks out of a girl's hands, "This, all play, no talent and annoying teenagers," the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Really?" The drummer, who's name was Elle, said as she snatched the drumsticks back from Liz. A few of her friends were around her now and more people were taking interest. While she shoved the sticks into her back pocket, she spoke again, "We've got the teenagers with the most talent," she declared. Her friends nodded, "We work and play, which is what a camp about music should do," there was a pause and Liz went to say something, "Ah-ah, don't talk priss, and the last thing that makes this place better than camp 'POP', is that we aren't stuck up, high class snobs," Elle grinned, winked and with her hand slapped Liz's glasses from her head to her nose again, then walked away.

Liz let out a squeal and fanned herself rapidly, "GIRLS!" she cried, turning, "Fix my hair, FIX MY HAIR!" Sam, Gretchin and Ashley immediately began to brush Liz's hair.

"Everybody gather 'round, gather 'round!" Amanda and Pete, camp Rock's highest leader stood in the cafeteria on the table. All campers began to sit around the tables and stare up at the two. You could clearly see which campers were from Camp Rock and which campers were from Pop. Rock wore normal clothes, comfortable clothes, long shits, sweat pants, white jeans, sun dresses, then the ones from pop wore sequins and A LOT of sequins. The girls were decked out in bright colours and made it clear to everyone where their clothes were from. The guys wore a shirt and tie EVERYWHERE and faces full of make-up were mandatory, "This is Amanda from Camp Pop."

Amanda waved and a few Pop members cheered, "Hi everyone!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Some of you may not know this, but Camp Pop has been temporarily closed because of a fire," she paused to let people whisper, "So for this summer and this summer only camp Pop and Rock will join forces," Popper's groaned and Rocker's glared at them for doing so, "Now for the end of the year talent show, you will be joining the stage with each other, you must ALL attend classes as we would at our camp, al right and lastly, your classes will be joined too."

"WHAT?" A kid burst. Everyone turned to see a guy with perfectly spiked blonde hair and a striped dress top, "Does that mean we have to take classes that teach you how to walk around stage with a stupid guitar and sing that lame 'rock' music?" his jaw dropped and a few poppers nodded. Pete went to say something but a student from camp Rock piped up.

"A stupid guitar?!" He glared, standing up and staring down at the blonde, "I bet you couldn't learn on song this whole summer, maybe you should pay attention while you're running around in your ballet slippers and realize what talent is!" The blonde rolled his eyes and the kid sat down.

"Hey!" Pete said, pointing a finger at the group of kids, "NONE of that now."

Some girl shouted, "There's no talent in hitting a stick on a drum!"

Allison stood up, crossing his arms across his chest, "Well I don't see anyone getting a record deal out of camp Pop, we have Nate, Jason and Shane Gray, who do you have little miss 'Liz Annoying'?" Liz let out a squeal, I guess she was famous for that.

"ENOUGH!" Pete hollered, eyes bulging out of his head, "Campers, bed, NOW, we'll deal with this in the morning and if any of you step on foot out of line!" the campers got up, glaring at each other and heading for the doors to their rooms. Poppers had brought trailers for themselves. For a few minutes all you could hear were yells and slams and then.. oddly enough,

all was silent.


End file.
